


Short Stories: Songs

by TW14



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other, Violence, multi genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW14/pseuds/TW14
Summary: A collection of one shots and short stories based on the names of songs. Some chapters will be Nick & Judy and other chapters will focus on one character and there might be some with no Nick or Judy at all. Trying to cover as many genres as possible and if you want to request a song you can leave it in a comment





	1. Hail To The King

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I got the idea to do some type of one-shot style collection of stories but I wanted to do it a bit differently to everyone else. After a while of thinking I came to the conclusion that I should base the short stories on song names or maybe some lyrics in songs. Admittedly I did not get that thought by myself, I got it after reading SophieWitch's "One-word Microfiction"
> 
> I don't know why but I feel the need to say that some of these might be AU's while some will take place after the movie.
> 
> With each chapter I will put the name of the song, artist, the year it was released and any more information that I think is necessary at the end.
> 
> Admittedly the type of music I listen to is...to put it lightly generally disliked by the majority of people I come across so you can count this as your warning if you search up the song that is used.
> 
> If you want a certain song to be used you can either say in a review or PM and if I ever come across to using that song I will credit you for the suggestion.
> 
> But anyways, Feel free to leave a review, follow and favorite and if you wish to, you can contact me via PM.

\---------------  
Zootopia Song One Shots

Song 1: Hail To The King

Judith slowly brought herself up from the patch of dirt at the front of her home that she had just been tending to. Turning her paws over so her palms were facing towards her as she inspected the amount of dirt that was on them. Idly wiping them along her white skirt which used to shine in the sun light until she had worn it while tending to her families crops one afternoon.

But now it was early morning and Judith was the first of her family to wake up because of the exciting day ahead of her. Today was the day she would meet the newly appointed king.

Once it was announced that former Queen Bellwether had been dethroned, the Hopps parents quickly set up a plan to get in the good books of whoever the new leader of BunnyBurrow would be.

Queen Bellwether had ruled BunnyBurrow much like how her husband ruled the Meadowlands district. With fear. She threatened anyone who had gotten too close to her and the majority of the time followed up with her threats despite how fast the mammal moved away. The punishment was always either banishment from BunnyBurrow or Death.

Both King and Queen Bellwether were dethroned by a vote of other Zootopia Kings, Queens and Representatives. Each district in Zootopia had its own throne where a mammal would sit. The mammal didn't have to be native to the district, a mouse could be the king/queen of Tundra-Town and a lion could be the king/queen of the Deerbrooke county.

Along with King and Queen Bellwethers dethrone came two things, a promise and a special event.  
The promise was that no one who was apart of the Bellwether family could sit on the throne for a set amount of years that was always kept private from the public.  
And a special Event where the new throne figure would make a brief appearance in the middle of the district's centre and talk with the citizens for a short amount of time.

This was what Judith was excited about. After convincing her mother and father Judith was going to be the member of the Hopps family to go to the town centre and offer a gift to the new king/queen.

As Judith snapped herself out of her thought's she looked down at her now muddy skirt and sighed as her ears dropped behind her head "Sweet cheese and crackers" she said before slowly making her way back into the Burrow, making sure to be quiet and not wake anyone up.  
\---------------  
Once Judith got in she quickly went to get the dirt out of her skirt, thankful she had an identical one so that her mother wouldn't notice.

That was over two hours ago and now Judith was watching her father pace back and forth as he continued to talk about the new king or queen.

Bonnie had left recently with a few of Judith's younger sister's to go get some produce that was fresh and ripe enough to be offered as a gift.

"Father, calm down please, It's nothing getting stressed about" Judith spoke softly. Despite trying to comfort her father she was just as panicked, possibly even more panicked than her father was right now.

Stuart stopped his pacing to looking at his daughter with his eyebrows raised "I am calm Judith, I am very calm right now" he said quickly, almost running out of breath as he spoke "I...am... not calm at all" he admitted once he saw the look on his daughters face "I don't know how you're so calm Judith, we need to make a good first impression and you could easily screw this up then it will be just like Bellwether all over again"

Judith slowly walked over to her father and placed her paws on his shoulders to stop his frantic pacing "Truly I am very nervous father" she said calmly and softly and let her word sink in as she looked for the right words to comfort her father "But I believe that this mammal will be much more kind-hearted that what Bellwether was, no matter what they turn out to be bunny, bear, lion, zebra they will be better"

Stuart opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it as his ears twitched at the sounds of pawsteps coming closer until his wife had emerged around the corner, carrying a picnic in one of her paws

"Ohhh thank you honey" he said as he reached in the basket and pulled out a carrot before his wife quickly took it from his paw and put it back in the basket before she offered it to her daughter who had not moved since her father had rushed to his wife.

"Don't you dare try and eat anything in here Stuart" she said as she put the carrot back in place "It's for the mammal who will rule the lands that we call home and unless you want them to make our lives harder than it is already then you will not give them a half eaten carrot" she said harshly before tuning to her daughter and her voice changed from harsh to gentle in a matter of seconds "here you go sweetie, if you get peckish on the way try not to eat too much"

Judith walked up to her mother and hugged her as she felt her mothers lips press against her cheek. Standing back and returning the kiss before doing the same to her father who was standing to the side of his wife.

Once their hug was done, which lasted a bit longer than was necessary, Judith took the basket from her mother and started making her way to the town centre.  
\---------------  
When Judith had arrived in the town centre she wasn't surprised to see how many mammals where there. Her family wasn't the only ones whose life had become a living hell while under the reign of Bellwether.

The doe took her time to look around and saw a few different mammal, the majority being smaller prey but there were a few smaller predators there but they seemed to be further back and away from all the prey.

Judith was the only one there with some type of gift and that made her feel both out of place but also proud.

She wished she had more time to her thoughts but the sound of a carriage moving along the dirt path had brought her away from her thoughts to look for the source. What Judy saw was a carriage being slowly pulled along by two buffaloes and nothing else. Their attire was that of a bright red button-up coat with a white trim along the sleeves, waist and neck with plain black tight pants.

The carriage slowly came to a standstill a few feet away from Judith. As the door slowly opened Judith found her line of sight obstructed as mammals started to crowd around her, trying to be the first to see the new mammal that would sit on the throne.

Judith tried to push her way through so she could get back to the front but found herself struggling as she saw two sand coloured paws land on the dirt.

Using as much strength as she could Judith pushed to the front of the crowd when they seemed to give up resisting against her and all gasped at whatever they saw.

When the doe reached the front of the crowd and saw whatever other mammal did, she held her paws up to her mouth so that her delayed gasp didn't bring attention to herself.

Standing a few steps in front of the carriage was a small fennec fox in a similar attire to the two buffaloes but instead of a white trim he had a black trim. He stood with his chest pumped out and arms held together firmly behind his back. He cleared his throat to silence the already quiet crowd and spoke in a strangely deep voice for a mammal his size

"Ladies and Gentlemammals, It is with great honour that I present to you the new king of this here land, He is a very prideful mammal who has made a name for himself in helping those less fortunate than him, knowing what it was like to be in their situations and he is a mammal who is dedicated to helping each and every single one of you in whatever way he can" The fox paused and let his slightly dramatic and unneeded description hang in the air as murmurs started among the crowd. Clearing his throat again to again silence the crowd "I present to you, King Nicholas Wilde"

As the fennec said this, he stepped to the side and stood along with the two buffaloes as a figure emerged from the carriage. The figure slowly climbed out and once again gasps ran throughout the crowd.

The red fox that was standing in the same spot the fennec did before him look across the crowd, his eyes never stopping on one mammal in particular. He wore the same red button up coat as his guards but with a gold trim and the same type of pants as his guards. Along with the obvious jeweled crown that sat on his head, balancing between his ears and the dull red cloak that swayed slightly with his tail.

"He's a fox?!" Judith said but only realized how loud she had said it when everyone went quiet and the fennec started looking in her direction.

"Who said that?"He asked in a rough voice that made him sound even more intimidating

Everyone around Judith took a step back and it made her stand out as much as if she held a sign admitting that she said it.

The small fox started walking towards her and she so desperately wanted to back away and run but out of fear chose not to. The fennec grabbed her wrist and violently dragged her until she was standing a few steps in front of the king.

Judith hesitantly looked up at the king and instead of seeing a disappointed look like she had expected, she had instead seen a look of confusion as he looked at her before looking behind her at the fennec. "Fin what are you-"

"Bow down to the king!" The fennec shouted into the poor does ear before they flattened against her back

Judith was too shocked and confused to make any move as she looked at the red foxes confused face

The fennec tugged on one of her ears while lifting the other up and shouted into it again "Did you hear me?" he asked rhetorically

"Fin-"

"Hail to your king!" the fennec shouted, cutting the king off

Judith lowered her head as she opened her mouth to speak but found the shouts of the fennec filling her ears again

"I said bow down to your king!" he shouted before kicking the back of Judith's knee roughly, sending her off balance and onto one knee as she dropped her basket onto the floor.

"Finnick!" This time it was a different voice that shouted, one that sounded authority but not as intimidating "What do you think you're doing?!"

Judith had her head lowered and looked at the ground as her eyes started to become watery from thinking that she had just screwed everything up for her family. She paid close attention to the conversation though and when she heard no response from behind her she began to grow a little faithful

"You know what Finnick, I don't want to deal with you right now and as punishment for assaulting an innocent mammal for no reason you will start your walk to my throne room where you will wait for me to give you a proper punishment" the red fox paused as he stared down the fennec who now held his head down with shame "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your majesty" The fennec replied before he started to walk away to where ever the king would now be living.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked Judith as she raised her head slightly to see the red fox now crouched in front of her.

Rubbing the spot on the back of the knee where she was kicked while she responded to the king who she was sure she had offended "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me"

She began to look around and noticed that the crowd was dead silent and watching the exchange intently. Her head snapped back to the fox when she felt two large paws grab her small ones and started to help her back to her feet.

"But as a king it is my job to look out for those in my district" he had responded once Judy was back on her feet

As Judy stood up and heard the crowd around her start to talk and began to disappear as she assessed how dirty her clothes were, her skirt was completely muddy on the front and her top was in slightly better condition but was still dirty

"I'm sorry for how he acted" Nicholas spoke causing Judith to look up at him quizzically "he has a short temper and is very protective, something I have been trying to work on for quite some time now" Nicholas started to look around the floor until he found what he wanted. Walking the short distance to the basket that was dropped as he picked it up and held it back out to the bunny "here, you dropped this, nothing fell out so it should all be fine"

Judith looked up to see that it was the basket full of produce from her farm. She wasn't sure if the fox would appreciate the gift as much as a prey mammal would but couldn't find anything else to do other than tell the truth "actually It was a gift for you...from my family" she said before taking a deep breath "we didn't really get along well with Queen Bellwether and my parents wanted to give a present to the new king"

Nicholas listened to the explanation that the doe gave him before he slowly opened the basket. While he wasn't a big fan of fruit and veg he wasn't ungrateful and would gladly accept the offer. Picking out a handful of blueberries as he started to talk "Well I am very thankful for this, I will make sure that none of it goes to waste" He said before popping a few berries in his mouth and his tail started to wag even more "oh my... these are the best blueberries I have ever tasted, are these from you're farm?" he questioned

"Yeah, everything there was freshly picked a few hours ago" Judith spoke as she watched the foxes reaction to her families gift with pride swelling up inside her.

"Well, I might just have to come and get some blueberries from you're farm when I end up eating all the ones I'm given" he said which got a little chuckle from the doe. Nicholas found his eyes scanning over her now ruined clothing and felt truly sorry for her. Finishing his current mouthful of berries before he spoke up "you know, It wouldn't be very gentlemammaly if I let a lady walk back home in clothes like that" he said before pointing his thumb back at his carriage and stepping to the side so that Judith only had to walk straight forward to enter it "Please step inside and we shall get you home at once"

Judith blushed lightly at the kings offer and despite how much she wanted to accept it, she knew she would be an inconvenience "No, your majesty that is fine, I have walked home in a worse state before"

Her attempt to dismissive the offer had failed as the king refused to let her deny his offer "Lady please, if you need to think of this as my thank you for the gift" He said before continuing "You are not an inconvenience at all, for my residence is a while away from here and will give me more time to think of a punishment for what has happened to you"

When the fox saw the bunnies ears raise slightly he knew he had an angle and quickly worked at it "If you wish, you can join me in discussing some possible punishments for the fennec"

"Really? are you sure you can do that your majesty?" Judith asked as her head cocked to one side

"Of course I can so please step inside and we can get this show on the road" When the bunny made her way into the carriage, the fox climbed in behind her as the buffaloes took position at the front of the carriage "Now please no more of this 'your majesty' or anything like that, I am just simply Nicholas and am only in this position because of my father being king and putting in a good word for me because of what I have done to help those less fortunate" Nicholas said which got a hesitant nod of the bunnies head "okay so, can I please know your name so we can get going to your families home as quick as possible, not that I don't enjoy your company, I just don't want your parents to worry about you too much"

Judith smiled at how caring the fox was and how he seemed nothing like what she had heard and how he acted nothing like foxes from her past experiences "Ok your maj- Nicholas" It felt weird for Judy to call someone who was much more important and more powerful than her by name but didn't sound wrong "my name is Judith, Judith hopps" she said as the fox looked at her before he turned his head towards where the buffaloes where

"Hear that Bogo?" He asked rhetorically "Get this carriage to the Hopps residence"

One of the buffaloes huffed in response before the carriage started to move and Nicholas started to reach back into the basket that he placed next to him and pulled out a carrot which he offered to Judith who hesitantly took it when her attempt to deny it had failed.

Nicholas reached back in and pulled his paw out with another handful of berries which he eagerly popped into his mouth as Judith ate the carrot he had given her

"You think it would be okay with your family if I asked for more berries?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this mostly when I am bored out of my mind but I will still try to update it regularly while also trying to not be too predictable in terms of what will happen. It will also not take priority over my main story Stereotypes (Only on FF.net because I screwed up)
> 
> Song: Hail To The King  
> Artist: Avenged Sevenfold  
> Album: Hail To The King  
> Release Year: 2013


	2. Stricken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you want a certain song to be used you can either say in a review or PM and if I ever come across to using that song I will credit you for the suggestion. I don't care what type of song it is, it could even be a bedtime song intended for babies and I will even make a chapter about.
> 
> This song was suggested by Leroidatboi on AO3 (Also I may have lied when I said both of your songs will be next, plans changed when I got a new idea but I will use the other song you suggested)

Zootopia Song One Shots

Song 2: Stricken  
\---------------  
Nick was lazily sitting in his desk chair as he looked at a small pile of paperwork he had to fill in by the end of the day. In truth, the pile was much bigger than it currently was but that was before Judy had pulled her chair up to his desk and chastised the fox on how lazy he had been and why he shouldn't have let his paperwork pile up.

Without having to ask Judy had started to help the fox.

With their combined efforts they were able to cut down the size of the pile by a reasonable amount before they even reached their lunch break.

Lunch was the reason why Nick wasn't continuing his work. Judy had offered to go and collect lunch from somewhere for the two of them. Nick had originally tried to deny the offer and said that he should go with her but the doe wasn't hearing any of it.

After a while of trying to convince the Bunny, she had finally agreed and allowed Nick to come with her. Or at least that was what Nick thought was going to happen. When he had gotten out of his chair and walked to the coat hooks in the far corner of the room he quickly turned around when his ears twitched at the sound of a lock turning.

Walking up to the office door he placed a paw on the handle and pushed down on it and went to walk out but he realized that he was now locked inside the office that he shared with the bunny that was standing innocently on the other side of the door with her paws behind her back, ears hanging low against her back and amethyst eyes wide that seemed to taunt the now trapped fox.

She smiled proudly at her work and when she met the shocked look of Nick she had simply mouthed "It's called a hustle sweetheart" before she had walked off.

That was almost thirty minutes ago and it was the longest thirty minutes of Nick's life. After a few minutes, Officer Wolfard had noticed him and after trying to enter and talk to Nick but finding the door locked his head leaned to one side with one ear going limp and the other standing erect.

Once Nick explained his situation to Wolfard there were a few seconds of silence until he started to chuckle until he burst out laughing as he leaned next to the door and held his stomach.

His laughing had attracted the attention of more officers and soon there was a small crowd at the door all laughing and taking pictures as if Nick was in some type of zoo.

And that was where Nick was right now, leaning back in his chair waiting for Judy as the small crowd seemed to be talking among himself, trying to figure out why he was trapped in his office by his partner and they would occasionally burst out laughing. The longest they had laughed was when Delgato had said that he was put "In the foxhouse"

Nick's ears twitched as he heard the noise of soft pawsteps coming down the hall outside the door and soon his nose started twitching. It didn't take him long to pick up the scent he was hoping for. The scent of the countryside that he had come accustom to after working with Judy for so long and learned to memorize it from anywhere. The scent was also followed by that of crickets, which would most likely be some type of burger Judy got him, The smell of carrots, lettuce and other such fruit and veg that would have been Judy's salad but there was also another smell that made his mouth water.

It was a smell that he had only had the pleasure of sniffing a few times in his life but it was always followed by something amazing.

Nick noticed how the crowd was silent and seemed to be looking down. All of the predator's noses were twitching and they wore a face that showed clear jealousy. Soon there was a click and Judy slowly came through the door with two separate bags, one in each paw. She saw Nick in his relaxed state and could tell by the look on his face and his frantic nose twitches that didn't show any signs of slowing down.

Judy turned her head around and looked at the crowd that had gathered. They all looked at the plastic bag in her left paw as if inside was a rare and delicate treasure. Although the price alone was enough to call it a treasure.

"Has Wilde been a good boy?" she teased and all eyes raised up to hers and at once they all shook their head. Turning back around to look at Nick as she tried to put on a disappointed face but her smile made it harder than it should have been "I just can't trust you can I?" she asked rhetorically

Nick made an effort to slouch even more in his chair and place a paw over his chest "ouch fluff, I thought we were past the speciest remarks"

When Judy just smiled even more at the overly dramatic fox she turned and closed the door to their shared office before she climbed back onto her chair and adjusted the height so she could place the bags on the table.

She watched in amusement as Nick watched her at a sloth like pace pullout the food, starting first with her salad and moving on to Nick's cricket burger. As Judy started to reach into the second bag Nick spoke up

"Carrots, did you really go out of your way to get me fish?"

When Judy pulled out a little box that was the source of the heavenly smell for Nick, she just smiled slightly and opened the box as she faced it towards the fox "I thought you deserved it for all the work you did in such a short amount of time"

Nick looked at her with a pleading look as the small box of fish was pushed towards him, When Judy gave him a nod with her head Nick quickly ripped off a sizable piece and shoved it into his maw. Judy laughed at the kit like behavior of the fox as she slowly started to eat her salad.

After a few minutes of silence, Nick closed the small box that once held his fish He slowly reached out and grabbed the cricket burger, smaller than what he usually had but he didn't mind. Before he took his first bite he looked at Judy and caught her gaze "You are the best Judy"

Judy put on a genuine smile as she took in what the fox said "You know you love me"

"Ohhh yes I do" Nick said without a second of hesitation and got out of his seat and quickly walked over and gave Judy a tight hug

"Good because do you know all the strange looks mammals gave me?" she asked as she looked up at the fox and met his gaze as he was staring down at her "A bunny wearing a police uniform walking into a predators fast food place and ordering fish"

"Tell me every detail" Nick said as he broke the hug and started to eat his cricket burger while listening to Judy talk about what mammals told her and how they looked at her like a lost child.  
\---------------  
It was a few hours after their shift and Nick and Judy parted headed up to her shoebox of an apartment and Nick had started making his way to his own. He had decided to spend a bit more time just talking with Judy so he ended up walking her home.

Nick had managed to cover a bit of distance before his phone started to ring in his pocket. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he looked at who was calling him, he had a 50/50 chance of guessing who was calling him, Finnick or his mother since his only other contact Judy, wouldn't be calling he right now.

Looking at the image of a drunken and passed out Fennic fox in a nurses outfit that he was sure he would be dead if Finnick ever found out, Nick answered the call and held his phone up to his ear "Hello?" he voiced cheerfully knowing it would annoy the fennec fox

"Stop that cheerful and giddy shit right now" the deep voice boomed over the phone "Where are you right now?"

"I'm just outside Jumbeaux's cafe" Nick said as he observed his surrounding "Why?"

"What are you doing there?!" Finnick shouted over the phone causing Nick to put his phone away from his ear a little "If he see's you and remembers you you're done, you could say bye-bye to that job of yours"

"Relax Fin, it's closed" Nick reassured the fennec and put the phone back to his ear cautiously "I was just with Judy and talked with her while she walked home" He continued to explain

The other end of the line was dead for a moment and Nick started to wonder if he had accidentally muted his phone when Finnick started talking again "Judy? as in the bunny cop?" he questioned and continued when Nick hummed in reply "Doesn't she live at the other end of the district to you?"

"Meh, It's only a little diversion" Nick said calmly as if he only had to walk down one extra street rather than across an entire district

"Tell me what happened today" Finnick demanded out of nowhere, surprising Nick a little but he complied

"Well me and Judy were set on desk duty because I needed to get my paperwork done, She helped me fill it in. She locked me in our office while she went out and got lunch, she came back about half an hour later with a cricket burger and fish, after that we..."

"She got you fish?!" Finnick shouted over the phone again making Nick push it away from his ear

"What's wrong with that?" He asked as he lowered the volume a little and put his phone back in place

"Bro, she is a prey animal and went out to buy you fish and let you eat it in front of her and I know what you're like when fish is involved"

"Fin-"

"No I have had enough of this, I thought you were smarter than this but you seem to be blind so let me tell you and I will only tell you this once so listen closely" Finnick went on and took a short but deep breath before he resued what he was saying "You have feelings for that dumb bunny"

Nick opened his mouth to tell Finnick how irrational he was being but found his response dying on his tongue. As if at once, it all became clear to Nick. All of his friendly banter with Judy could have easily been seen as something more to the eyes of someone. He realized how much time he spent with Judy outside of work. He realized that they already knew so much about each other. He had more to think over but Finnick's voice came through the phone.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, You get home and get changed and I'll pick you up, we have places to be"

Before he could respond, the line dropped dead and Nick could now go over his thoughts in peace. He realized how true his friend's words were and his feelings for the bunny were now more obvious to him. It was so obvious that it hurt him and it hurt him even more when he realized that she wasn't at his side but her smell had stayed on him from their hug earlier in the day.

He continued his walk but he moved at a slower pace that what he had before. Wanting as much time to himself and his thought.

He stopped and stood still when one particular thought entered his mind, and that was what Finnick could have meant when he said he had a plan and knowing Finnick, Nick could already predict that whatever it was that he wouldn't enjoy it but would still be roped into it no matter how much he resisted or what excuses he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part one of a two-part mini story. Part two will be Chapter 3 and is still being based off a song name which will be different. Part 2 will be Finnick's plan to "help" Nick
> 
> Song: Stricken  
> Artist: Disturbed  
> Album: Ten Thousand Fists  
> Release Year: 2005


	3. Ispy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you want a certain song to be used you can either say in a review or PM and if I ever come across to using that song I will credit you for the suggestion. I don't care what type of song it is, it could even be a bedtime song intended for babies and I will even make a chapter about.
> 
> Credit
> 
> This song was suggested by Raynor + Tiew on A03

Zootopia Song Short Stories

Song 3: Ispy  
\---------------  
When Nick had finally arrived at the building of his apartment complex the sun was already set and the light on the streets were already turned on. After his call with Finnick, Nick's speed had slowed down as he dreaded what was in store for him.

He had also called his mother in hopes that she would be able to give him some advice on how to deal with both Finnick and his feelings for Judy. When Judy did come up as the topic, nervousness had taken over Nick. Not knowing what his mother's reaction would be to the news about him having feelings for a bunny he decided to remain cryptic about details that would give her identity away.

If Nick was to say that his mother was happy with the news that he had finally found someone who sounded like a good partner for Nick, then he would be making a massive underestimation.  
\---------------  
"Ohhh my little Nicky has finally found someone with a job, what does she do? what's her name? what's she look like? you got to tell me the details of the lucky lady that has taken my boys heart" she had practically screamed over the phone

Once Nick had deemed it safe enough to raise his ears from his head he had responded "First of mom, everyone I have dated has had a job an-"

"Yeah illegal jobs like drug dealers and full time criminals" she replied back instantly, cutting Nick off in the process

"I told you Finick set me up with them, they weren't my fau-"

"Well make sure he doesn't try and get girls like them to get with you tonight, you're in a relationship, can't going around looking at any tail you want any more"

Nick paused for a moment and only when he felt that he could trust his voice not to fault on him did he decide to reply "Uhhh about that... I...I haven't told her about my feelings..."

There was a short pause that only increased in tension the longer it when on but thankful for Nick his mother spoke up "why?"

"Well...you see...I...she..." Nick stopped stuttering and let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he told the truth "I haven't because I didn't know about my feeling for her until a few minutes ago and admittedly I'm scared"

"Nicky, if I learned one thing from being young and foolish once, it's that you shouldn't wait around to confess your feeling for someone"  
\--------------  
Now, Nick was walking up the stairs to his apartment and his mother's words were on repeat, playing over and over again in his head.

It wasn't until he reached his door that Nick had come to a stop. He pulled out his phone and realized that he had a message from Judy. Faster than he would like to admit Nick opened up the message and read it over and over again.

"Are you home yet? you know I worry about you being out late"

A small genuine smile appeared on Nick's as he looked at the message and he knew who much Judy worried about him. He liked how concerned she was for his safety.

Nick started typing out a reply as he walked into his apartment and went to enter his kitchen for a drink when his tie was grabbed and pulled on roughly, the exact opposite of how Judy does it to get him moving.

"Your late and we are losing valuable time" the deep voice of Finnick said as he shut the door behind Nick causing a loud slam almost catching Nick's tail in the door. Without giving Nick a moment to stop, Finnick was already dragging Nick down the stairs back to the ground floor.

Nick continued to get dragged around the place until they were in Finnick's van and already on their way to where ever Finnick had planned.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this situation no matter what he said, Nick went back to his message from Judy and finally sent his response

"I was"

It was almost instant that Judy responded back "Was?"

"Finnick is taking me hostage somewhere"

"SEND HELP!"

There was a small pause and Nick presumed that Judy was laughing at his situation but she did reply back and it didn't improve Nick's mood

"Have fun!"  
\--------------  
"Fin, what on earth are we doing here?" Nick asked as he looked around at the crowded nightclub that was full with an array of mammal, the majority being predators and medium sized prey. They were currently sitting in a small booth towards the back of the club where they had a perfect view of all the mammals dancing and the ones ordering drinks.

Finnick let out a loud breath of air and placed his paws over his face. After a short moment, Finnick removed his paws and looked at Nick "I said I was going to help you with your feeling for the copper so here we are" he finished before taking a drink of the beer in his hands

Nick was playing with his digits after he denied getting a drink because he didn't want the after effects of a hangover in the morning despite having the day off tomorrow "So to help me with my feelings for Judy, you brought me to a nightclub" Nick said with sarcasm

"Of course, we're going to get you a vixen so you can't make any mistakes so just follow my lead and if I say you should talk to someone, you will go talk to them"

"Whatever" Nick responded as he groaned and got ready for one of the longest nights of his life

Finnick kept moving his head back and forth over the crowds of mammals as he looked for someone for Nick to talk with until his head stopped at the bar on "Ok here we go, I spy-"

"You sound like a pervert when you say that"

"Shut up, I spy-"

"Seriously if you say that every time I'm just going to leave" Nick said with a satisfied smile when Finnick started to get seriously angry

"Fine whatever, full black vixen at the bar looking at the dance floor" Finnick said with annoyance clear in his voice

Nick resisted the urge to laugh at his friend getting worked up over something that he brought upon himself "Fin I'm not going to-"

"Nick I swear if you don't go talk to her then I will do it for you and I will tell her every dirty little secret about you"

"Alright, calm down" Nick said as he started to get out of the booth and started walking while talking quietly to himself "If you think this will help me, I'll make sure it won't"  
\---------------  
Nick slowly walked up to the bar and stood next to the black fox that Finnick had pointed at and stood in a position so that it looked like they were deep in conversation

"Can you do me a quick favour?" Nick asked when he had her attention

"Sorry I'm not looking to get with anyone tonight, I just waiting for my date to get here"

"Don't worry, It's nothing bad" Nick said as he leaned on one arm to look more comfortable and interested in the conversation "My friend thinks this is a good thing to do so I don't go on a date with someone else"

The vixen across from him took a drink from her colorful cocktail before putting it down beside her and tapping Nick's arm a few times "I hate them type of friends and let me guess, you want me to do something that would give off the impression that I rejected you"

"Right on the money" Nick responded "Just do what you want, slap me, throw your drink at me do anything but just..you know avoid anything to do with going below the belt"

The vixen gave off a small smile before standing up "Don't worry I wouldn't think of doing anything like that" she picked up her drink and stood in front of Nick "I like you and your honesty" she said before throwing her drink in Nick's face and waiting a few moments until Nick started to open his eyes before she slapped him across the face.

Nick leaned against the bar and held his paw up to where he had just been slapped "You can hit REALLY good" Nick said as he emphasized when he said 'really'

"Thank you" the vixen said before pretending to storm off. She turned and looked at Nick one last time and gave him a small smile.  
\--------------  
The rest of the night went in the same fashion. Finnick pointing out a poor innocent vixen, Nick walking up to said vixen and getting them to either slap him or throw their drinks at him (sometimes both), Nick walking back to Finnick and then the cycle would start all over again.

"What happened to that Nick Wilde charm?" Finnick asked as Nick returned from his last 'failed' attempt at picking up a girl

Nick pulled at his soaking wet shirt as he sat down next to Finnick again "I don't know Fin, You probably know more about where it went than me"

"Nick, what has happened to you?" Finnick asked in a raised voice "Back in the day you were getting all the vi-"

Finnick's voice turned into background noise as Nick looked over the crowd himself. Unlike Finnick, Nick was just looking over the crowd and watched how much fun all the mammals were having. When his attention was towards the entrance he noticed something that he hadn't seen in the nightclub at all. A pair of familiar looking grey ears standing tall and the black tips of them were barely visible over all the tables. Nick followed the ears as they traveled towards the bar.

When the owner of the ears came into Nick's sight, he was surprised but thankful. Now standing on one of the bar stools was Judy wearing a dark blue shirt that Nick presumed was her ZPA shirt that everyone gets while they train with black form fitting jeans.

Seeing his moment, Nick straightened himself and cut Finnick who was still rambling on about something Nick didn't care about "Fin, two seats from the middle of the bar"

Finnick stopped rambling and looked at Nick before turning to look where Nick had pointed out as he talked "That's the spirit Nick, let's see what you..." Finnick stopped when he saw who Nick had pointed out and went to turn to Nick again "Don't you dare go up-" but before he knew it Nick was already halfway across the dance floor heading towards the bar.

When Nick reached the bar, he leaned against it as he looked at the bunny next to him "So...what's a bunny like you doing here?" he asked in a tease, as a flirt and with curiosity

Judy turned and looked at him as she tried her best to mirror his stature "Well, I got a little tip from a friend that a certain fox may or may not be here"

"and who would this friend be?" Nick asked as he made a show of looking over the crowd

Judy smiled at Nick and stood as close to him on the bar stool as she could "Dave, he's the elephant bouncer, told me you came in here two hours ago and then I spent about an hour and a half walking here"

"and what did you do with the other half hour?" Nick asked curiously

Judy lowered her head and muttered something that Nick failed to hear. In response, Nick lowered himself so that he has head height with Judy "I'm sorry carrots I don't have bunny level hearing, could you repeat that for me please"

Judy raised her head and blushed when she realized that her nose was almost touching Nick's. Her nose started to twitch but spoke in a louder voice, blush becoming even redder "Trying to look nice for you"

Nick smiled slightly as he pressed his nose against Judy's so it would stop twitching before he responded "You always look nice to me Judy"

Judy slowly placed her paws on either side of Nick's muzzle before slowly angling herself so that he lips could touch his "Sly fox" she said quietly before placing a short but passionate kiss on Nick's lips, which he had returned

Once the kiss broke, they looked at each other in a comfortable silence before Nick spoke up "Let's ditch this place, I'm pretty sure Finnick is watching us with disgust"

Judy turned to look towards where Nick had come from and Finnick was watching them from his booth. Nick stuck his thumb up at Finnick only to recieve a not so pleasant gesture in return.

Judy jumped down from the stool and walked alongside Nick towards the exit when her nose started twitching again as a weird combination of smells was coming off Nick's clothing "Nick, why do you smell like the weirdest combination of drinks? I much prefer your normal foxy scent"

Nick chuckled lightly as Judy took on of his paws in his hand "Thank you Carrots, but it's a long story that you will find so funny that you probably fall to the floor laughing"

"Tell me every detail" Judy said as they walked paw-in-paw down the street in no general direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ispy  
> Artist: KYLE & Lil Yachty  
> Album:  
> Release Year: 2016


	4. In The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If you want a certain song to be used you can either say in a review or PM and if I ever come across to using that song I will credit you for the suggestion. I don't care what type of song it is, it could even be a bedtime song intended for babies and I will even make a chapter about.
> 
> Credit:
> 
> This song was suggested by Leroidatboi on A03

Zootopia Song Short Stories

Song 4: In The End

Judy woke up before the sun started to rise. That was what she had been like ever since she was a kit. Always being up before the sun and being ready for the day. Now she was up before the sun and ready to make the world a better place.

With a happy smile on her face, Judy went through her usual everyday routine. A quick shower, brushing her teeth, brushing over her fur and then finally putting her uniform on.

As she left her apartment door she picked her phone out of her pocket and started to dial a number that she had added recently: Nick Wilde or as he was called on her contact list 'Slick Nick'

Judy held the phone up to her ear and waited for an answer

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered after the third ring

"Nick!" Judy answered cheerfully which caused the fox on the other side to hold the phone away from his ear

"Carrots do you even know what time it is?" Nick askes as the sound of sheets being rustled are heard before Nick's voice again "The sun isn't even up yet and you decide to call your friend, who is a fox, who is naturally nocturnal and still trying to adapt to sleeping at night"

Judy laughed lightly before responding "Just getting you ready for when you go to the academy, granted they don't wake up this earlier but you will have to when you become my partner on the force"

There was a moment of silence, Judy was walking down the road towards the bus stop that she could use to get right outside of the precinct. Judy could only guess what Nick was doing and the only logical reason she could think of was that he was getting dressed.

"You have handed in your application right?" She asked as she took a seat at the empty bus stop

"Uhhh yeah, about that..."

"Nick, there's only one day left, I even put in a good word for you so you should be guaranteed a spot," Judy said a bit louder than was necessary which caused Nick to move the phone from his ear again

"Hey, I'm handing it in today"

Judy opened her mouth to respond but the light of the bus came into view and Judy knew that there would be other mammals that wouldn't be too happy about her having a cheerful and loud conversation "I got to go, I'll see you later yeah?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah sure but Carr-" Nick responded and was going to say more but Judy quickly hung up on him as she got on the bus.  
\-----------------  
"I got to go, I'll see you later yeah?" she sounded so hopeful and Nick couldn't bring himself to say 'no' despite what he was planning to do

"Yeah sure, but Carr-" Nick started but was cut off when the sound of the call being ended rang in his ear.

Letting out a long and loud sigh as he fell back down on his bed.

"You didn't tell her did you," a deep voice asked from the door. Nick didn't know how long Finnick had been there but he knew that it must have been for a while

Nick leaned on his elbows as he looked at the small mammal in his doorway "You try telling her that you can't join her in her dream job"

Finnick laughed a little "Ohhh it's easy, you're just too attached to her" he said before he started to walk down the hallway

"Don't you have stuff to do?" Nick asked, trying to change the topic

"Yeah, I got sleep to get back to after someone's girlfriend rang them at stupid-o'clock in the morning" Finnick's deep voice called down the hall before the sound of a bean-bag chair being sat on followed.

Nick sighed again as he put his head back on his pillow and pulled the sheets up to his chest "I told you Fin, she's not my girlfriend, she's a friend who is a girl, you know a girl friend with a space in the middle"

"You keep telling yourself that" Finnicks muffled vice called back  
\----------------  
When Judy arrived at the precinct the sun was slowly coming up and she still had a few hours to kill before she had to be in the bullpen. She had decided to get a small breakfast at the small bakery that was close to the precinct and there she had met Clawhauser.

They had spent the next few hours talking until Judy had to leave so that she wasn't late for her assignment. She was always the first to arrive and she could probably navigate her way around the room blindfolded. She always took her seat at the front of the room and stood on it with a cheerful smile and her paws held tightly together on the table.

Slowly her brothers and sisters in blue would arrive in groups of twos and threes. It didn't bother Judy that she always entered alone because when Nick joined her, he would be with her to arrive at the bullpen.

As the other mammals chatted around her and took place in arm wrestling matches, Judy would keep her eyes trained on the door that the chief would walk through at any minute.

As if on cue, Chief Bogo had walked through and the usual cries and cheers would fill the small room.

Bogo took his spot at his pedestal and placed the files on it before speaking "Alright, alright shut it! I have a new case, Officers Delgato and Fangmeyer you will be going undercover at a bar that has been rumored to be linked to the notorious crime boss Mr. Big in TundraTown. Officer Rhinowitz and Wolford, I need you two to take Delgato and Fangmeyer's patrol, The rest of you are on normal patrols"

As mammals started to get up from their chairs, Bogo started to head back towards the door that he had previously come through but stopped as he heard his name called

"Chief Bogo!"

Bogo could tell who it as just from the sound of their voice, It was his newest recruit who had been causing too much paperwork for him to handle. Taking a deep breath before he turned around and faced the bunny "What is it, Officer Hopps?"

Judy stopped a few steps in front of her superior and looked up at him with her arms behind her back, twidling with her paws as she spoke "Sir, you said that everyone else is on normal patrols but...I don't have a normal patrol, at least not until Nick goes through his training at the academy and joins the force" she said with a smile on her face as she thought about making the world a better place without Nick.

Bogo let out a quiet sigh that he hoped the bunny hadn't heard. It was true that she didn't have a normal patrol since she was the go-to meter maid before she proved what she could do with the Nighthowlers case. He hated to admit it but Bogo knew that putting her on parking duty or doing desk work was a waste of a talented officer. But the only problem was that he didn't have a spare officer that was near her size so that they could work together comfortably.

"Officer Hopps that is correct, you do not have a set patrol yet due to your lake of a partner so I' afraid we are going to have to put you on parking duty or..."

At the mention of parking duty, Judy's ears dropped and her foot started to tap against the floor, creating a small cloud of dust

"Or I could put you on desk duty and you can sort out some of that paperwork that is left over from the Nighthowlers case"

Judy didn't have a second thought as she quickly left the room with a salute and headed towards her office where a small pile of paperwork waited for her.  
\----------------  
It was now the end of the day and Judy had spent the majority of her time relaxing in her office. She had finished her paperwork before she even went to get her lunch. While she had felt completely useless she still smiled as she thought about her future in the job and being able to do it all with Nick.

After a few hours of doing nothing productive, Judy decided to head to the precinct gym and pushed herself to the limit. She may have pushed herself too much as she had ended up with a pain in her shin, the same shin that was cut during her escape from Bellwether.

She was now leaving the women's locker with a bag of dirty gym clothes on her back that she would wash later.

She continued her walk past the front desk but stopped when she saw Clawhauser with a small pile of paper. One look at the top of one told Judy that it was the final list of ZPA recruits that would go through everything that she had to, only they would find it easier.

"Hey! Clawhauser!" she greeted cheerfully as she stopped in front of the cheetah's desk.

The cheetah was quickly leaning forward in his chair and resting his head in his paws as he was sucked into a short conversation with Judy about how their days had been. It wasn't until Judy noticed the time that she had finally asked the question she was planning to ask

"Did Nick make it through?" she had asked with a hopeful smile on her face

Clawhauser saw the smile and was shamed when he had to be the one to pop it. Trying to go the dumb route was the only thing he could think of about how he would be able to avoid telling the bunny the truth "Nick who?"

Judy raised a brow as she detected that Clawhauser was trying his hardest to avoid talking about something "Nick Wilde, You know, the fox that played a crucial role in stopping Bellwether"

Clawhauser opened his mouth to reply with another dumb comment but stopped and closed it when he saw Judy's annoyed face. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like that he had to be the one to say it. He would much prefer if the Chief did it. "Judy, Nick never handed in his application"

"Oh," Judy responded simply as he ears fell limp behind her. Her hopeful smile was gone and was replaced with a small frown. It didn't last long however as a small smile appeared and her ears sprang up "That's not a problem, he probably just forgot the dumb fox, I'll go find him and hand it in for him, I'll be back in an hour or so"

"Judy..." Clawhauser started but she was already gone  
\-----------------  
Judy broke out into a steady sprint as she rushed to her apartment. Once there, she had dropped her bag off and changed into a new set of clothes before exiting her apartment just as fast as she arrived.

She tried to call Nick multiple times as she ran towards the one spot where he would most likely be. Each time she had failed to connect a call with him. She didn't try sending a text as that would just slow her down.

When she had arrived at the bridge where their reunion was held. The sun was already down and all the street lights were on. The more she walked, the more worried she became that Nick wasn't there. Her worries were set aside as her ears jumped at the sound of one of her nicknames being called from below was heard.

"Carrots?"

Judy turned and saw the red fox that she was looking for. "Ohh Nick, there you are," she said as she went down the small hill so that she was now at the same ground level as the fox

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes to adjust them to the ever growing light that made it harder for him to see after walking through the pitch black dark for a while.

"I came here so I could get your ZPA application," Judy said casually as Nick tensed up slightly "You being a dumb fox forgot to hand it in"

"Carr-"

"Don't worry though, I had a quick talk with Clawhauser and I'm sure that it would be ok if you handed it in now, hurry before it get too la-"

"Judy, please," Nick said. Judy stopped as her name was said. Her actual name. Not some nickname, but her actual birth name. A clear sign that what Nick was about to say was something serious.

Judy stood right in front of Nick Causing him to have to look down at her and her to look up at him. "What's wrong Nick?" Judy asked as she placed a paw on his arm.

Nick took a deep breath and lowered himself onto his knees. His head was now level with Judy's, neither of them being in an uncomfortable position to look into each other's eyes. "Judy, I'm not going to be a cop," he said, not losing eyes contact the whole time

Judy's smile and ears dropped for the second time. But much like with Clawhauser, they both returned quickly "Nice try Nick, need to think of a better hustle that a surprise graduation behind my back"

"I'm not hustling you Judy," Nick said quietly.

In an instant, Judy's ears and smile dropped again. This time staying down. She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out except a jumbled mess "Wha..wh...Ni...Why not?"

"It's simple Judy," Nick said, neither losing eyes contact with the other "I'm a fox, we are not meant to be cops"

"They said the same about a bunny, yet here I am" Judy tried to argue as she felt tears filling her eyes.

It hurt Nick to see her cry. Hurt him even more knowing that he was the reason behind those tears. "Yes I know and I am proud of you for it, really I am," Nick said as he carefully wiped at a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "But you heard what Bogo said, 'do you really expect me to trust a fox?'" he said as he recited what was said by the buffalo at the tram station.

"I trust you Nick," Judy said quietly as her emotions were slowly becoming too much for her to handle.

Nick slowly pulled Judy into a hug as she openly cried on his shoulder. "I know you do Judy, but one mammal's opinion does not change a whole city's"

Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck as her legs started to shake and she felt she was going to collapse soon. Nick only held her a little tighter.

"Bu..But you...st...topped Bellwether" Judy said between sobs.

Each sob pulled at Nick's heart. He didn't like doing this but he knew that he couldn't be a cop "That doesn't matter though Judy, I could save a hundred kits from a burning building, steal from the ungrateful rich and give it to the poor and stop Bellweath all in one day but it won't matter to anyone" he said before he took a pause. He could feel his own eyes becoming glossy as tears built up in his eyes "Do you know why?"

Judy knew the answer. She could see where Nick was coming from but that didn't mean she liked it or that it had to be true "Be..becau...because you're a... a fox" she said, still sobbing at his shoulder. The shirt covering it was now soaked through and Nick could feel her tears on his fur.

Nick gave a nod of his head and just to make sure Judy knew, he answered verbally "Correct"

Judy suddenly pulled her head back and stared Nick straight into his eyes "But Nick, you...you can pro..prove them all...wrong...you could be the...the first fox cop...like I was the first bunny"

Nick remained silent before he slowly stood up. Judy's eyes followed him as he moved. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper "I'm sorry Judy" he said as Judy slowly took the paper and began unfolding it.

It was Nick's application, all filled out with the necessary information. It wasn't until Judy looked at the bottom that her heart had dropped. There was a red stamp in the corner that stuck out from the rest of the paper. It simply read "Denied"

"I tried to hand it in while you were off nursing your leg" Nick stated as he rubbed at his eyes "You should keep it...as a reminder of what things could have been" he stated before he started to walk off.

"Nick!" Judy called and waited for him to turn around and face her before she continued "Prom...promise we'll still talk" she said desperately as her sobs slowed but were still evident.

Nick managed a small smile as he responded "I promise"  
\-----------------  
After that, Nick kept his promise. He and Judy still talked regularly, both in person and over the phone.

It took a while to get used to the information but after a month and a half, Judy had reluctantly accepted the truth. His application was pinned on the board behind her desk. The only thing that wasn't covered by anything else. The bottom where the red stamp was had been cut off, it didn't hold any important details so it wasn't a sacrifice.

The only sacrifice that was made was that of a perfectly good cop, lost because of stupid speciest stereotypes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: In The End  
> Artist: Linkin Park  
> Album: Hybrid Theory  
> Release Year: 2000


	5. Brompton Cocktail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a certain song to be used you can either say in a review or PM and if I ever come across to using that song I will credit you for the suggestion. I don't care what type of song it is, it could even be a bedtime song intended for babies and I will even make a chapter about.
> 
> Credit:  
> Me. I thought of having this one as the first chapter but thought it would be a bit dark to start it off with.
> 
> Warning:  
> Does handle the sensitive topic of self-harm and suicidal thoughts in teens. I had to stop a few times while writing this and at one point I went into a lot more detail. But I stopped myself and re-wrote the chapter a few times. If you are sensitive to the topic then feel free to skip this chapter, I don't intend to link it to anything in the future so you shouldn't be missing out on any information.

Zootopia Song Short Stories

Song 5: Brompton Cocktail  
\------------------  
So far, the day was pretty normal for Nick and Judy. Like always they had arrived at the precinct at almost the exact same time. Nick with a coffee in his paw and Judy with her IPaw as she removed her earphones. They walked in, side by side and started a short but cheerful conversation with Clawhauser.

Like always, the conversation was cut short when Nick and Judy had to leave so they were not late for their assignments. I truth they always had at least five extra minutes when they arrived. But even Judy had to admit that she had her limits when it came to the gossipping cheetah. She loved him like a friend but his downfall was how he was constantly talking about Gazelle.

Nick and Judy took their shared seat at the front of the room and joked about with their brothers and sisters in blue as they came over and talked to them. It had been almost a year since the Nighthowlers case that landed Dawn Bellwether in prison for a long time. Despite this, they were still commended for it on an almost daily basis.

After a few extra minutes, the chief finally arrived. He was late and this was the first time Judy had ever seen the chief be late to a morning briefing.

The usual cheers, hoots, and hollers filled the room as Bogo walked to the podium at the front of the room. He stopped and allowed the noise to continue for longer than he usually did. "Alright everybody shut it!" he shouted over the noise. As if it was just the flip of a switch, all the noise that was in the room was gone.

"Now, I have some news that will either be good or bad, depending on what your view on it is" he started as he placed the small folders on the pedestal in front of him. "We have no new cases to hand out," he said and listened as each officer reacted in their own way. Judy and Nick were the most disappointed out of them all. They had just finished a case of disappearing garden gnomes and they wanted something more challenging.

"Now for me, this is good because that means I have less paperwork to fill out" the chief began again before looking directly at Nick and Judy "That is if Officers Hopps and Wilde doing an average job of policing and not bring in any serial killers or mob bosses" he added which earned a few laughs from the cops around the duo.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his seat more than he usually does "What can I say?" he asked rhetorically "We're a good team"

"So for today, normal patrol assignments for most and desk duty for a few of you, that includes you Wilde and subsequently, that also means you Hopps," he said as he made eye contact with the surprised looking fox and slightly annoyed but mostly sad bunny "Sorry Hopps"

Nick opened his mouth to respond but Judy quickly covered it with one of her paws as her other paw grabbed his tie and started to pull him out of the room "No problem, thanks chief"

When Nick and Judy had finally arrived at their shared office, Judy finally let go of Nick "What was that for Carrots?" he asked, slightly out of breath from having his snout forcibly closed.

"Nick, the chief is really happy and I don't want you to bring his mood down" she explained as she took her seat in her chair and looked over at Nick's desk which was currently buried in a pile of paperwork "Now go get your work done so we can get back out on patrol"  
\------------------  
The time was now ten minutes to one, Nick and Judy were on their way back from their short lunch break. They had spent their tie just eating across from each other in comfortable silence and the occasional short conversation would start.

Nick still had a fair bit of paperwork to do but was able to do most of it with the help of Judy.

"Hopps! Wilde!" The chief's voice called from down the hall as Nick and Judy were seated in their office chairs.

Judy looked at Nick with an expression that seemed to ask "What you have you done this time?" and all he did was shrug.

"What's wrong Chief?" Judy asked as Bogo appeared at the entrance of their office area.

"Follow me, I'll explain as we walk," he said before starting to walk away. Nick and Judy were quick out of their office and followed closely behind the chief. "We just received a call from one of the local high schools in the area, says that they need someone to talk to a student out of...well you can fill in the blank," he said as his voice began to drop a little

"Whose the student?" both Nick and Judy asked in unison

"Student is one Lilly Jones, female, 14-year-old sheep, the school says that she is hiding in one of the school toilets and refuses to talk to anyone" Bogo took a deep breath before he continued "Parents have bee informed and they had requested that someone tries to talk to her before she does anything...drastic"

Nik and Judy stayed quiet for a moment as they followed the chief towards their custom ZPD cruiser. "Don't worry chief, we got this" Judy said quietly as both she and Nick climbed into the vehicle and started moving towards the school.  
\-----------------  
By the time they arrived, the time was a little past one. The school field and playground were full of young teenagers running about and having fun. There were the obvious different social groups that seemed to stick to each other.

Of course, a few heads did turn when the ZPD cruiser had turned up and parked outside the school. Even more heads turned when the identity of the cops was revealed.

As Nick and Judy walked past the fence that surrounded around the edges of the field, more and more children came running towards the fence, desperate to see the dynamic duo and have their voices heard.

"Hopps"  
"Wilde"  
"Officers"

And other such things were shouted at them. Judy waved at them as they walked past while Nick just smiled at the sight of it all.

The noise started to die down as Nick and Judy started to enter the main building of the school, where a panicked looking tigress was pacing back and forth until she noticed the arrival of the fox and bunny. "Officer Hopps, Wilde, thank you for coming on such short notice, My name is Mrs. Stripes and it is an honor to meet you two...if only it was on lighter circumstances"

"If only it were" Nick responded before turning his head as a loud rumble of noise starting coming down the hall. What he saw was a stampede of young mammals all in a hurry to reach where he and his partner were standing.

Turning to Judy, Nick gave her a small smile "You go and talk to Lilly, I'll entertain this lot"

"Are you sure?" Judy asked as she started to slowly follow Mrs. Stripes

"Positive Carrots, be better if the two of you had some privacy"

With that, Judy gave him one final head nod before catching up to Mrs. Stripes as they went further and further into the school.

Nick turned and watched as the stampede had gotten closer than he thought was possible. Taking a deep breath, Nick readied himself for all the questions that would be asked.  
\---------------  
Mrs. Stripes ended up taking Judy all the way to the other end of the school towards where two, almost identical blue doors were. Both had a sign on them, the one on the left read "Boy's toilets" and the one on the left read "Girl's Toilets"

Judy started to walk towards the girl's toilets door but stopped when she heard Mrs. Stripes call out behind her "Officer, please, do whatever you can"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Stripes" she said before opening the door and stepping in.

The walls and floor were surprisingly clean given the age groups that would be in the school. Judy had to cut her observation short as the sound of someone crying reached her ears "Hello?" she said gently, not wanting to startle the poor sheep

"Go away!" was the response she got. It was clear that she just wanted to be left alone. If this was any other situation, Judy would have let the sheep be by herself to calm down and recollect herself, but if what she was told was true, then Lilly being alone would be the opposite of beneficial

Taking a few slow steps around the short corner, Judy's eyes found the source of the crying. Lilly was sitting on the floor with her knees up to her chest and head buried in between them. Her wool was a few shades darker than the shirt she wore that Judy had guessed was apart of school uniform. There was a black tie with multiple red stripes running down it in front of her. "Are you alright?" Judy asked again, voice just as gentle as it was before

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked as she raised her voice so she was almost shouting, "I said go away" she repeated before lifting her head and finally seeing who was standing a few steps in front of her.

Judy offered a small smile as she made eye contact with Lilly. Judy's purple eyes met Lilly's ocean blue eyes. Lilly's face remained as shocked as it was when it was first initially raised. "How are you doing?" Judy asked as she slowly took a step towards the sheep.

While this was the first time Judy had ever been in a situation like this, she knew that being calm, patient and persistent was key. You always wanted who you were talking to to feel comfortable

The ewe hesitated for a moment before lowering her gaze again "I feel like absolute shit"

"Why's that?" Judy asked, voice still as soft and gentle as a cloud as her steps were much like her voice, slow and quiet. Every time Judy spoke, she took one or two steps closer to Lilly

Lily looked back up and met eyes with Judy again "because life just isn't fair!" she shouted, probably louder than she was supposed to "I'm bullied just because I'm a sheep, people avoid me like the plague, no one wants to help me, all because I'm the same species as fucking Bellwether" she said as she reached forward and gripped the tie tightly in her hooves.

When Lilly had moved to grab the tie, the sight of her arms had made Judy's heartbreak. It was clearly viable through the cut wool that she had used some type of sharp object to cut at the skin under her fur. The sight only made Judy want to help her even more.

"Life isn't always fair and that's the harsh truth" Judy said as she took the last few steps until she was in front of Lilly "My friend didn't have it easy growing up and he still doesn't, just because of his species" Judy said as she tried to get on a more personal level with the ewe

Lilly just tightened her grip on her tie and lowered her head onto her knees. There she had wrapped the tie around her neck and started to make a tight knot.

Knowing that she was running out of time and fast, Judy tried to think of something to say to try and help Lilly "Tell me about you"

Lilly raised her head and looked at Judy with a confused look "What?" she asked weakly

"Tell me about yourself" Judy repeated as she brought herself to sit cross-legged in front of the ewe

When Lilly remained silent and continued to stare at Judy with a confused look on her face, Judy saw that she had an angle and started to work at it

"Here, let me start" Judy suggested as she held her paws together in front of her "I'm Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD, but my friends and family just call me Judy, and that is a privilege that you own"

When Lily still didn't respond, Judy continued with her introduction

"Let me tell you something you don't know about me" Judy suggested as she slowly and gently moved her paw closer to Lilly's legs "My full birth name is Judith Laverne Hopps"

"Laverne?" Lilly weakly replied

"Yeah I know, such a terrible name, Nick's is worse, you know Officer Wilde right?" Judy asked and got a slow nod back "Well, don't tell him I told you this but his full name is actually Nicholas Piberius Wilde"

Judy could tell that there was a small smile trying to show on Lilly's face as she resisted the urge to chuckle "really?" she repeated slightly louder than she had done anytime before

Judy nodded as she gently laid a paw on Lilly's knee "I know, such a terrible name I mean, who names there child Nicholas?"

Judy was thankful that she went with the dumb bunny approach then as the small smile that appeared on Lilly's face was enough evidence to tell her that she was doing good.

"Enough about me and my partner though, tell me about yourself"

Lilly seemed to shift in her spot on the floor for a moment before she spoke very quietly.

Despite Judy's excellent bunny hearing, she still couldn't make out what was being said

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Judy asked gently

"I do drawings in my spare time" Lilly muttered slightly louder

"What type of drawings?" Judy asked as she grew genuinely interested in Lilly and her art. Judy was always a sucker for a good piece of art, she never liked to go to museums and such but she liked when she found a good piece. Especially by it was by some young mammal who still had time to develop.

Lilly started to blush a little and it was visible through her fur "Ju...just drawing of...of...polie" she said with her voice dropping the more she spoke.

"Can I see some?" Judy asked as she knew that what she was doing was working.

Judy hadn't expected Lilly to reach into a pocket in her pants and pull out a few pieces of A4 paper. As Lilly began to unfold the pieces of paper, Judy quickly got up and sat next to Lilly with her back against the wall.

Lilly went on to show the first picture to Judy, it was a close up of the ZPD badge that was given to every police officer who had graduated the police academy. Judy caught Lilly looking at her own badge that was pinned to her chest in the same place as it always was "Have you ever seen one close up?" Judy asked and began to play with her badge as she struggled to unpin it

"No...I haven't" Lilly replied and went to say more but stopped as Judy successfully unpinned her badge and held it out to her. She looked at Judy, seeking confirmation to hold it and was pleased when she got a nod in return.

As Lilly looked at the badge, Judy started to reach up and began to undo the loose tie that was still around her neck.

The two continued to stay next to each other as they both looked at the artwork Lilly did while also conversing about it. Lilly had said that she had always bee interested in art and that her father had been teaching how to draw since she was four years of age. It clearly showed in her work with the uses of tone and composition.

They hadn't realized how much time they had spent in the girl's toilets until the school bell had gone off, signaling that everyone needed to get to their lesson.

Judy looked at Lilly with a small smile on her face "You ready?" she asked as they both slowly rose to their feet.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess I just needed to talk to someone and forget about everything," Lilly said as they emerged from the toilets to see that Mrs. Stripes was still standing in the same spot that Judy had left her

"Don't worry, talking about something always helps" Judy said as she began to walk towards Mr. Stripes as Lilly started to walk in the other direction to her next lesson, which was art and wouldn't take long to walk to "Don't forget, if any of them start talking about how great Nick is, you can always say that your the only one in this school to talk to the one and only Officer Judy Hopps"

They both started to walk off in opposite directions but Judy stopped and quickly called out "Ohhh, Lilly, I'm giving my personal number to your parents, If you ever need to talk again, just give me a call, emergencies only though, I have a big family that likes to talk for hours on end while on the phone to me"

Lilly just smiled at Judy "Thank you Judy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Brompton Cocktail  
> Artist: Avenged Sevenfold  
> Album: Avenged Sevenfold  
> Release Year: 2007
> 
> Remember when I said I thought it would be a bit dark to start off with this chapter? well, I think my idea to keep it for later was a good decision.
> 
> This has probably been the hardest thing I have ever had to write in my life. Including FanFiction and anything that comes to mind. I even had to take a few brakes myself in between writing this. It just doesn't help that It's happening to people around my age and those who are older and younger.
> 
> I have friends who have resorted to some of the stuff mentioned in this chapter and I tried my hardest to help them.
> 
> Please, If you know anyone who is going through something to the point where they even think about doing anything along the lines of cutting themselves, please try and help them. I shouldn't have to say this but with the number of jokes in schools that are made about it makes me feel like I have to


	6. Tonight The World Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the amount of confusion, questions and readers not being able to make the link between the chapter and the song name, I have decided to have a second shot at this song. I wasn't asked to do this by anyone, just had the urge to do so. Hopefully, this one turns out better.
> 
> Also, going to be spending some time dedicated to creating chapters and updating this story a bit so I don't end up with 50+ suggestions waiting to be turned into a chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Cimar Of Turalis WildeHopps for clearing some points up and making sure I didn't run off topic (again).
> 
> Credit:
> 
> PrinceSolaris on FF

Zootopia Song Short Stories

Song 6: Tonight The World Dies

"Ughhh, filthy preds" Bellwether voiced out loud with a scoff, her voice low but still had traces of her usual chipper voice that she saved for public outings. "What do you think Judy?"

Only slightly surprised by being addressed by the ewe, Judy looked out the window as she spoke "I agree with you, Mayor Bellwether, terrible mammals, the lot of them"

Judy watched the ewe's reaction out of the corner of her eye but was surprised when the sheep wasn't looking at her. Instead, the mayor was looking at the other vehicle occupant, Doug.

The three mammals were all mostly sitting comfortably in the back of the mayoral limo. Modeled and built for mayor Lionheart. Because of this, the seats were too big for every mammal, making it easily possible to fall between the seat cushions. Judy didn't get an opportunity to see who was driving them but she did know Bellwether, chances were that a prey mammal was driving them.

Judy hadn't realized, but Bellwether was now looking straight at her with a very small smile. "Judy, what have I told you about calling me 'Mayor Bellwether'?" the sheep asked in a friendly voice "We are friends, there is no need for the formalities"

Bowing her head a little, ears flat against her back, Judy spoke in a low voice "Sorry Dawn"

Smiling even more, Dawn moved along her seat and wrapped an arm around the doe in a friendly hug "That didn't hurt did it?"

Moving back to where she was sitting, Dawn looked over to Doug and nodded her head towards him, to which he nodded back.

"Do you know where we are going?" Dawn asked the doe as she turned her attention back to the grey bunny.

Judy shook her head and raised her head to look at Dawn "No, I wasn't cleared to enter the meeting"

"Really now?" Dawn asked with a surprised and annoyed look "I'll make sure something happens to that squirrel" the ewe said lowly before perking up and talking to Judy in her chipper voice again "Judy my dear friend, we are going to the climate wall, do you know why?"

Again, Judy shook her head in the negative. Dawn continued without a second thought. "My friend Doug over there," she said while pointing a hoof towards the silent ram "has perfected the arts in turning an already beautiful flower or whatever it was, into a weapon"

Head shooting up, Judy looked straight at Dawn "Weapon? How can you turn a flower into a weapon?"

"It's a long process," Doug said in a harsh voice, dismissing Judy's question.

"It doesn't matter how Judy, it only matters what we will use it for, but not right now, I'll tell you just before we finish this little plan of mine"

* * *

The rest of the journey was left in a tense silence.

Judy shaking a little over not knowing what was going on.

"Follow me Judy" Dawn spoke casually as she exited herself out of the limo and started to walk towards the climate wall.

Quickly exiting the limo and catching up to the ewe. Judy looked back and watched as Doug walked towards the back of the limo.

"Don't mind him Judy" Dawn said as she placed a hoof on one of the bunny's shoulders.

The two walked in silence for a while. It was broken when the duo entered the climate wall and started to climb up the hundreds upon thousand flights of stairs.

"I'm truly thankful for what you did Judy" There was silence again as Judy didn't know how to respond. "Putting Lionheart behind bars, where that disgusting pred belongs"

Tongue in a bit of a twist, Judy stuttered out her reply, "Wel... W...Well I was...Was just doing my job"

Dawn nodded her head to show that she heard the stuttering bunny before quickly turning around and causing the bunny to jump back and fall down onto her back. "I do have one question though" the sheep continued, looking down at Judy, not offering any help for the fallen doe. "Why did you get help from that fox and not me?"

Judy's mind was empty. She couldn't think of an excuse for that.

Dawn could tell.

"We are here today Judy, to bring an end to the most disgusting place in the world. Bring an end to the place that spat in mother natures face. We are here to bring an end to Zootopia" Taking a few steps away from the bunny, Dawn answered the question that was in Judy's head. "Doug had turned a flower or whatever it was, into a weapon that will destroy Zootopia, you have already seen it in action so there is no need for me to tell you"

It didn't take long for Judy to work out what the crazy sheep was talking about "Nighthowler" she said in a low voice that echoed across the empty hall they were standing in.

"Bingo" Dawn spoke, back turned to Judy and a smile on her face.

Having got the information she wanted. Judy brought herself up to her feet and reached for her hidden tranquilizer before pointing it at the back of Bellwether. "Mayor Bellwether, you are under arrest, please get down on your hooves and knees, you have the right to remain silen-"

Judy was cut off as she was pushed down onto her front. Tranquilizer falling out of her paws instantly. If it wasn't for her quick reflexes and being able to move her paws to cover her face, Judy's face would have smacked into the floor with full force.

Taking a few steps forward and picking up the tranquilizer, Bellwether started to walk slowly towards the downed doe.

Judy started to bring herself to her feet only to let out a cry and fall back down as one of Doug's hooves was pushed down onto her back and kept her pinned to the floor.

"I would have thought that Bogo would be smarter than to send a meter maid to do an undercover job," Bellwether said in a harsh voice as she stopped right in front Judy.

Judy looked up at Dawn and moved her paws to grab at the sheep's legs only to stop and let out another cry as the pressure on her back was increased as Doug pushed down with more strength.

Dawn crouched down and smiled at the bunny, the result was exactly what she wanted. Judy went to reach for her again only for her cry's to echo off the walls.

Bellwether nodded at Doug and he slowly removed his hoof from the crying doe. Dawn slowly moved around Judy's body, knowing the bunny wasn't in any condition to try anything again anytime soon.

Dawn pulled out the hidden pawcuffs, the outline easy to spot and looked at Doug "Bring her over here" Bellwether commanded as she walked towards the generator that controlled the weather in the two district that was divided by the wall.

Try as much as she could, Judy couldn't stop herself from being pawcuffed to the pole. If she didn't have her back crushed and heavily bruised a few seconds ago, she was sure that she could have resisted. But she was too weak with no chance of effectively fighting back. "You won't get away with this Bellwether," Judy spat out. Voice strong and loud, unlike how she felt.

Bellwether laughed a little as Doug walked back to the stairs and picked up a crate before bringing it back to the cuffed bunny. "Why not meter maid?" the sheep asked, no longer using the doe's name, instead aiming to insult and anger the bunny, wanting to see her in more harm.

"Because Chief Bogo and the whole of Precinct one heard where we are, heard your confession and are storming this wall searching for you as we speak"

Bellwether's facial expression didn't change. The small smile remained. "You mean they heard everything on that little mic?" Dawn asked as she pointed at the mic's location on Judy "You really are a dumb bunny, do you really think I wouldn't think Bogo would do something like this? Doug isn't only good at creating weapons, he can create jammers as well, the type of jammers that stop communication between cops" The ewe spoke as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a surprisingly small communication jammer and held it out for the bunny to see.

Just like that, the whole situation revealed itself to Judy. She didn't have any backup, didn't have officers running through the halls trying to find her, she wasn't going receive medical attention anytime soon. She was on a suicide mission and had been ever since she entered the limo with Bellwether.

Dawn opened up the crate that was placed directly in front of the doe. The blue orbs glowing in the small amount of light. "There is one way you can make this better for yourself Judy, join us, you can have the honors and release the first pellet into whatever district you want, either Sahara Square or TundraTown, we already have others at different key locations in each district, waiting for me to give the all go"

Judy stared at the crate of Nighthowlers. She didn't spend any time thinking about the proposal. Lowering her head, Judy spoke in a low voice "I'll do it"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Bellwether asked, knowing what the weak bunny said but wanting to hear it again.

"I'll do it!" Judy shouted at the top of her voice.

Bellwether smiled as she moved behind the bunny and unlocked the cuffs.

Standing up on shaking paws. Judy very slowly pulled out a single Nighthowler. Leaning against the wall, Judy looked up and looked where Bellwether and Doug was. Bellwether close by and Doug was back at the stairs.

Taking the chance, Judy threw the pellet onto a far wall and pushed herself off the wall and tackled Bellwether, knocking the sheep off her feet. In a desperate attempt to help herself and the city, Judy grabbed the small jammer that had fallen out of Bellwethers pocket and jumped to her hindpaws. Moving as fast as she could, Judy ran straight to the crate of Nighthowlers and pushed it over, spilling the contents and creating a big blue puddle of Nighthowlers, Doug having to jump back to avoid coming into contact with the substance.

Running as fast as she could, Judy ran to the stairs and dropped the jammer down the middle before running up more stairs. A jolt of pain shooting up her spine with each step she took.

When she heard the chaos of mammals in the ZPD moving around frantically Judy stopped ascending the stairs, the jammer too far away to disrupt the wire on her body. "Chief!" Judy screamed into the mic, hoping to gain someone's attention.

All sounds stopped and everything was silent, Judy choosing to stop and hide somewhere, her breathing heavy from the pain in her spine and fear.

"Judy!" came a very familiar voice from the very small and thankfully hidden earpiece, the voice that was the reason behind her being chosen for this once promising mission. The voice of a silver tongued fox who sounded concerned, his voice dry as if he had just been crying. "Judy, where are yo-"

"Nick! Bellwether is in the climate wall, she's going to release Nighthowlers into the city, she's going to turn every predator savage!" Judy frantically spoke into her mic, hoping to relay as much information to the ZPD as she could.

"Hopps, please talk slower, we have multiple vehicles ready to move" Bogo's voice responded. Judy wasn't sure who else was listening in on the conversation but she couldn't care, the more who heard the better.

"Chief! You were right, there is more to the missing mammal's cases" Judy spoke as slowly and clearly as she could "Bellwether was responsible for it all, she had a friend creating the substance which she somehow injected each mammal with" taking a short breath to try and calm herself a little, Judy continued "she had a jammer so we couldn't communicate, we are now in the climate wall, there was a crate of Nighthowlers but I managed to destroy it before I ran away"

"Where are you meter maid?" the voice of Doug spat out and echoed across the halls.

There was a moment of tense silence. Judy didn't know how long it was for. Doug was slowly walking closer and closer towards her hiding spot.

The ram stopped right in front of Judy. Her breathing stopped as she held her breath, not wanting to be spotted.

Again, Judy wasn't sure how much time passed. She could feel herself slowly turning purple under her fur.

She finally let her breath out as Doug started walking again.

"Judy!" Nick's voice came from the bunny's earpiece

"Nick" Judy spoke in a very quiet whisper, her breathing heavy and slightly louder than usual from the lack of oxygen "Nick I can't do this"

"Don't talk like that Judy, of course you can stop tha-"

"No Nick I can't" Judy cut the fox off. Tears falling from her eyes. "My back is heavily bruised after being crushed by a ram, I don't have my pawcuffs or my tranq, I have nothing Nick, Bellwether has it all and I can't stop her"

Nick didn't have a response. It didn't matter how much he wanted Judy to succeed, he knew that everyone had their limits, Judy was currently at hers.

"Just hold tight Judy, Bogo has multiple vehicles moving to the wall" Nick spoke his voice becoming dryer and dryer by the second as he spoke. Clear that he was crying again

"Nick, I'm sorry for failing you"

"You didn't fail me Judy" the fox replied quickly, trying to reassure the doe

"You stood up to Bogo and argued with him, argued why I should be the one on this mission and not someone who is trained in this. Bogo put his trust in you and me and now I have failed, I've failed the city"

The bunny stopped what she was saying as she was pulled out of her hiding spot by her ears and being thrown onto the floor, the earpiece somehow staying in her ear. Letting out another loud cry as her already injured back landed on the hard floor.

"Judy!" Nick shouted as he heard his best friend cry from pain, his voice ringing in Judy's ear

Judy looked up at Doug and saw him aiming the small tranquilizer at her. "You don't know when to quit do you?" He spat out before pulling the trigger, the tranq going straight into Judy's stomach.

"Judy! Judy! What happened?" Nick shouted into the mic on his end, scared for the safety of his friend.

Doug pulled out his own walkie-talkie and held it up to his mouth "Meter maid is down Dawn, unleash the Nighthowlers, there are more crates next to the generator"

Judy hadn't thought of the possibility of there being more crate. But it made sense. Why only bring one crate when you knew that there was an undercover cop that would destroy them at the first chance they get?

Summoning the last bit of strength she had, Judy spoke as loud as she could into the mic "shot by tranq, losing conscientiousness" Her eye's growing heavy as she watched Doug walk back towards the stairs, presumably to help Bellwether "Nighthowlers released...all over Zootopia..." The thought of what was happening outside the wall and all over the city scared Judy.

What scared her even more was knowing that her friend was going to be exactly like everyone else, a mindless savage. "I'm sorry Nick"

Before she felt herself go fully unconscious, she heard the usually calming voice of the red fox, only now it wasn't calming at all. It was evidently scared. "Judy...I...I lo-"

Everything else the fox said was unheard by the bunny as unconsciousness took over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tonight The World Dies  
> Artist: Avenged Sevenfold  
> Album: Nightmare  
> Release Year: 2010


End file.
